Talk:Miral
I think this character is known to be dead. I know we are told she is dead in , tho this could be disputed as dream sequence. However, I seem to remember a line in where B'Elanna is telling her father a baby name she is thinking about and he says "your mother would have liked that", which would seem to imply that Miral is indeed dead. This also makes an interesting point about Klingon religion, as info derived in the mystical realm turned out to be true. Tyrant 22:51, 10 Apr 2005 (EDT)Tyrant :Agreed. Furthermore, the background note pertaining to this is odd. It says that we don't know because a canon and non-canon source contradict. Jaf 17:07, 7 December 2006 (UTC)Jaf If John Torres said that, couldn't he have just meant that Miral would have liked that based on when he last saw her? She wouldn't have to be dead for him to speak about her in the past tense in that context. Either way, the contradictory statements(she is dead, and it is unclear if she is dead) should be rectified.--31dot 00:32, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :No, the English language doesn't work that way. If that was John Torres he had meant, he would have said Miral "would like that", not "would have liked that". For what it's worth, another point of evidence of her death is that even though Barge of the Dead is a dream sequence, all that means is that Lt. Torres didn't REALLY see and talk to Miral. But Torres's total lack of surprise at encountering Miral among the dead IS real. If Torres didn't even know of Miral's death until the events of that episode, there would have been some talk about that. "Mother! What the targ are YOU doing here?" "Child, I have shuffled off the mortal coil indeed." SwishyGarak 01:53, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :::I'm not sure I agree with your contention that the English language works that way, my parents are divorced and they speak about each other like that, in the past tense, because they no longer see each other. That debate aside, my only real point was that the contradictions in the article should be dealt with.--31dot 03:01, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :::: Looking more closely, I see that the way to deal with it is to get rid of this line: :::: Miral told B'Elanna that, despite evidently joining Sto-Vo-Kor, she may see her when she returned home to the Alpha Quadrant. :::: in favor of what's stated in the article. Miral (or her ghost, or B'Elanna's imagination of her ghost) didn't say "See you in the Alpha Quadrant", she said "See you in Stovokor". 'Cause she's indeed dead. SwishyGarak 04:15, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Um...she said after that "or when you get home"(otherwise known as the Alpha Quadrant).--31dot 20:48, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::OK, I'll buy that, if you watched the episode to confirm it. I saw it last, almost a year ago. I was going by what was written in the episode article, which I took to be a little more reliable, between the contradicting statements in this article and that one. SwishyGarak 01:19, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I just watched the end of the episode, and indeed, that is what she said, after the mention of seeing each other in the Alpha Quadrant, Miral does say that it could also be when she gets home. It should be noted that while she could have meant home, she might have meant some sort of differnt place in her mind or whatever. --Terran Officer 06:05, 14 August 2008 (UTC)